Is she really so amazing?
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: "I wish I was young again. Not too young. Perhaps like 24..." says Alison. "Yes, life was good back then."


**Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars.**

* * *

 **Is she really so amazing?**

 **Alison has just turned 51 a few days ago. She feel that age has finally caught her. She no longer feel as powerful, amazing and sexy as she used to.**

"Damn it. I wish I was young again. Not too young. Perhaps like 24..." says Alison. "Yes, life was good back then."

She look at herself in the mirror. Her hair has started to turn gray and she has some wrinkles in her face. The boobs are still strong and firm and she has at least not become fat as so many other women of her generation clearly have. So everything is not bad.

"What a fuck up I made. Instead of getting myself a husband or wife, I had one-night-stands all the time, being a young woman who thought it would be more fun to hook up with sex crazy people instead of trying to find someone to spend the rest of my life with." says Alison.

Alison drink some tea.

"I should have done the opposite of what I actually did. How could I be so stupid...? Well, I was much younger at the time, but even in my cute youthful days I was still really smart. Even the best don't do the right thing in every single situation, I mean. no one's perfect. Still, I don't see why I used to believe that fuckin' around was a great idea." says Alison.

Alison does a sexy hair-flip.

"Not too bad. Although not nearly as sexy as when I was 20." says Alison.

Alison feel sad that her aura is no longer as sexy as it once was.

"What I wouldn't do to be young." says Alison.

She is more than rich enough to be able to afford the best plastic surgery, but she doesn't like such things. Alison want natural sexy beauty.

"Oh, dear. I wonder what happened to Aria, Emily, Hanna and Spencer." says Alison.

Alison live in France and hasn't seen her friends in over 12 years.

Alison work as a fashion designer and she is really good at it.

Her designs has won some awards.

Awesome celebrities such as Tanya Laurensen and Michaelah Gordon has worn clothes designed by Alison.

"I'm pretty damn talented." says Alison when she look her fancy 'Fashion Designer of the Year' award plaque that she won a couple years ago.

Seeing that plaque makes Alison a little happy, but only a little.

"God in Heaven, please listen to an old slut. I've never asked you for anything before. In fact I've said that you don't exist, but please hear the prayers of an old sex crazy bitch like me and give me what I wish for the most, my youth back. Make me 22, please." says Alison.

Alison drink more tea.

"Miss D, do you want me to make dinner for you?" says Emma Redwood as she enter the room.

Emma is Alison's servant who help Alison with things that Alison is too old and weak to do herself.

"Yes, sushi please." says Alison.

"As you wish, lady." says Emma and then leave the room.

"Lady? As if I was a lady. I'm no more than an old slut." says Alison.

Alison look at a large photo of herself as a 22 year old that hangs above the fireplace.

She cry a bit, feeling sad that she no longer is like in the photo.

"Young Ali...she could sexually attract someone just by giving him or her a seductive look. She simply had to stare sexy into a person's eyes to make that person feel turned on and horny." says Alison.

Alison wish she could still do that.

"Damn. Speaking about sex, it's been months since a man fucked me." says Alison.

Alison still love sex.

"I need to get fucked." says Alison.

She put on a nice white suit jacket and a matching short skirt.

Then she goes to a nearby bar.

"Hi, do you wanna get cozy?" says Alison as she walk up to a man who seem to be around 2 to 4 years younger than her.

"No, thanks." says the man.

Alison feel sad that her charm no longer can pull in the best men.

She unbutton the top 2 buttons in her jacket, thinking that it might make her seem more sexy.

"Hi, wanna get cozy with me?" says Alison as she walk up to another handsome man. He seem to be 1 or 2 years younger than Alison is.

"No, lady. I prefer younger women, not older babes like you." says the man.

Alison walk over to another man.

"Hi, wanna get cozy?" says Alison.

"Sure, baby." says the man and he clearly means it.

"Awww! Thanks so much." says Alison, happy that a man like her.

Alison gently grasp the man's hand and lead him to a bathroom.

They enter and lock the door.

"Fuck me, sir." says Alison as she roll up her skirt and reveal that she wear no panties.

"Okay." says the man as he unbutton his pants so his big dick pop out.

"I'm Alison, by the way." says Alison with a sexy smile.

"My name's Victor." says the man as he slide his dick into Alison's pussy and starts to fuck her nice and slow.

"Mmm, so sexy!" moans Alison.

"Your pussy is soft and nice like that of a much younger lady." says Victor.

"Awww, thanks." moans Alison, happy that Victor doesn't think her pussy is too old.

"Such a nice slut you are. Holy shit." moans Victor.

"Drill my pussy!" moans Alison, all horny and sexual.

"Oh, yeah." moans Victor, fucking harder.

"Mmm, that's what I love!" moans Alison.

Alison is very happy. Being fucked by a very horny man almost makes her feel 20 again.

"You truly are a master slut, baby." moans Victor.

"You make me so happy. It's been years since a man called me baby during sex." moans Alison with a smile of pure joy.

"My pleasure, Alison." moans Victor in a deep manly tone.

Victor's deep manly voice makes Alison even more horny.

"Mmm, fuck me!" moans Alison.

"You don't need to tell me, baby." moans Victor. "I'm fucking lucky who found you, my sexy slut."

"You truly are. And I am a slut, for sure. Wonderful that a man still find old me so sexy." moans Alison.

"Mature and erotic, not old." says Victor with a nice smile.

"I'm 51, so I'm old." says Alison.

"That's not a problem. I'm 55." says Victor.

"Oh, would never guess that. You fuck with the stamina of a much younger man." says Alison.

"Thanks, Alison." says Victor.

Victor fuck faster.

"That horny, are you? Good. Bang me, as young sluts would say. It feels wonderful. I love your hard dick." moans Alison.

"And I love your wet pussy." moans Victor.

"Don't hold back, even for a second, Victor. I want a hard porn-style fuck. And don't worry that you don't wear a condom. I want the load of cum deep in the bottom of my sexy pussy." says Alison.

"If you want that, then I'll do what you want." says Victor.

"Mmm, I want it so much!" moans Alison, all sexy and horny.

"Alright, baby!" moans Victor, fucking harder and faster.

"Sexy! That is so good. Your dick is big and manly." moans Alison.

Alison suddenly feel strong again, ready to get older, but still be sexy at the same time. Thanks to Victor, she doesn't wish for her youth back anymore.

Alison is her true self again, a woman who love sex.

"Mmm! Fuck me, drill me, do me, bang me, take me, so good." moans Alison, being happy and horny.

42 minutes later.

"Ahhh, damn!" moans Victor in a deep manly tone as he cum in Alison's pussy.

"Awww, yes!" moans Alison with pleasure as she get a wonderful orgasm.

The next day.

"I'm such a sexy bitch." says Alison with a cute smile as she play a nice song on her white acoustic guitar in her living room.

Alison wear a tight black leather push-up bra and old baggy pink sweatpants.

"Thank goodness that I met Victor. He helped me feel like me once more." says Alison. "Being an older slut isn't too crappy, to be honest."

Alison smile.

She put down her guitar and drink some wine. French wine, of course.

"Mmm, wine!" moans Alison in a sexy tone.

Alison eat a sandwich.

"I've not seen you smile like that in a long time." says Emma as she enter the room.

"Thanks. I'm feeling very good." says a happy Alison.

"Wonderful. Here, a special package arrived. For your eyes only, Lady D." says Emma.

"Put it on the table and then give a bit of privacy. Actually, take a couple hours off. Go home, relax." says Alison.

"Awww! Thanks." says Emma.

Emma put the package on the table and then leave.

Alison open the package and inside is a beautiful photo in a gold frame.

The photo is of Alison, Aria, Hanna, Spencer and Emily, taken on the day when Aria turned 48.

"Oh, wow! My friends didn't forget me, so sweet." says Alison.

Under the photo, in the bottom of the box, is a handwritten message from Emily.

It says "Ali, my friend. You might think that I and the others have forgotten about you, but that is wrong. We still like you and you are still our friend. Sorry for not not keeping in touch on a regular basis. How are you these days? I'm happy. Big hug from Emily Fields."

"Awww! Should've known that Em would remember me." says Alison.

2 hours later.

Alison grab her phone and dial Emily's number.

"Hi, this is Emily Fields."

"Hi, Em. It's Alison."

"Ali, did you get the gift from me and the girls?"

"Yes. Thanks so much. I'm glad you didn't forget me."

"We'd never do that. You're our friend, Ali."

"Thanks, Em."

"No problem."

"How are things in Rosewood...?"

"Very cute. No danger, no darkness and most important of all...no A."

"That's wonderful."

"Yeah."

"Okay, Em."

"And how's it for you?"

"Not bad. I've started to do sexy things again."

"Did you ever stop? Sorry, me is just kidding a bit."

"I did stop when I turned 50. Felt too old and crappy to do anything related to sex, but thanks to a man I met yesterday I have my power again. He made me understand that I can still be sexy as hell even though I'm an older lady now."

"Sweet that you're happy."

"Thanks."

"You should come back to Rosewood over Christmas. I and the other miss you a lot."

"Wish I could, Em. I promised to spend Chsistmas with Nicole Colarde."

"Uh...who's that?"

"Didn't I ever tell you? She's my work-partner. We design clothes together at La Domina de Erotica."

"Aren't you working for Amore Vestala?"

"I was, but Lena Vestala made me feel kinda uncomfortable so I asked Cathryn Radent of La Domina de Erotic if she needed a new designer and she did and since she's always been one of my favorites I took the job at once."

"Okay. Have fun with Nicole."

"Absolutely."

"Cute. Bye."

"Yeah. Bye, Em."

Alison ends the phone call.

4 days later.

"Hmm...this...yeah, this." says Alison as she decide to wear a white sexy leather dress that she has designed herself.

She put on her favorite diamond ear rings.

"There, looking erotic. Need to find a man who like me, even though I'm an older bitch." says Alison.

Alison goes out to her car and drive to a nightclub.

She park her car outfront.

Then she walk up to the entrance and show the security guard her ID.

"Welcome, Miss DiLaurentis." says the security guard.

"Thanks." says Alison.

Alison look around to see if she can find any people she know.

"Oh, nice." says Alison when she sees Nicole.

She walk over to her friend.

"Nicole, good to see you here." says Alison.

"Ali, cute to see you too." says Nicole.

Nicole is the same height as Alison and has blue eyes, dark long hair and big boobs.

Nicole is a couple years younger than Alison.

"Are you still single?" says Alison.

"Yes and I guess that so are you, right?" says Nicole.

"I am, but I might actually try to find a man." says Alison.

"Okay. You're smart so do what you want, my friend." says Nicole.

"Thanks." says Alison.

"You'll do the right thing. I'm sure." says Nicole.

"Nice that you think so." says Alison.

"Here, have a drink." says Nicole as she hand Alison a tropical drink.

"What is it?" says Alison.

"Orange juice and vodka." says Nicole.

"Nice." says Alison.

"Yeah, you've never been afraid of alcohol." says Nicole.

"No, that's very true. I love sex and alcohol because I'm a slut." says Alison.

"Sure you are, but you're also a very talented fashion designer." says Nicole.

"Well, I guess so..." says Alison.

"Don't be modest, you are super talented." says Nicole.

"Alright, I'm pretty good." says Alison.

"Yes, you are, Ali." says Nicole.

* * *

 **The End.**


End file.
